


Laced Up

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sombra decides to get dressed up for a birthday surprise.





	Laced Up

**Author's Note:**

> Got a "request" for McSombra Kinktober Day 9, "Lingerie." This one was meant to be sub-1k words, but it ended up so much longer... and I think it turned out really well for all the drafts it went through! This one was a lot of fun to write, but even more fun to do research on. There is so much nice lingerie out there...

_"I have a surprise for u ;)"_

That's all the text says. McCree should have been expecting it, since it's his birthday today and Sombra tends to go out of her way for him, but he can't help the slight sinking feeling growing in his stomach. He's known Sombra for a long time and has been dating her for almost as long; after all this time, he's come to learn from experience that her surprises are rarely a good thing. Especially if they're followed by any sort of emoji or smiley face, and the winks are always the worst. And his last birthday surprise… He can't even think about it without shuddering.

 _Yeah_. He needs to make sure this one isn't gonna come back to bite him in the ass.

 _"Please tell me there are no bounty hunters locked up in our basement"_ he texts back. That one - his last Christmas present - had definitely been on the more questionable end of the surprise spectrum.

_";)"_

McCree isn't completely sure what that means she has in store for him, but he does know that it means he has to go home immediately; so he does, the nervous churn in the pit of his stomach increasing with every step he takes.

 

\------

 

He opens the door and steps into the apartment. The only light he can see filters out from below the bedroom door, and that immediately sets him on edge.

"Sombra?" McCree calls out softly. He kicks his boots off and heads over to the bedroom, opening the door carefully. He still isn't quite sure what he expects to see behind it. Other than Sombra, that is. But what he finds instead is...

... Nothing.

 _What the hell?_ McCree thinks as he steps into the room, scratching his beard as he tries to figure out just what on earth is going on. The room is empty; the only thing indicating it was in any use at all is the wrinkled bedsheets Sombra had undoubtedly been lying on earlier.

Just as he's about to turn around and leave again, he hears footsteps behind him. Sombra steps forward from where she had been hiding behind the door and wraps her arms around McCree's middle from behind, pressing her cheek to his back.

"There you are," McCree says. He starts to turn in her grasp. "I was wondering where..."

He trails off, jaw falling open and eyes going wide as he takes in Sombra's appearance. She steps back to give him a better look, stretching her arms wide so everything is on display. And that does mean _everything_ : A red chemise accented with black lace hugs Sombra's body, contouring to it in all the right ways: it accentuates the curves of her waist and hips and pushes her breasts up just enough to emphasize her already generous cleavage.

Poking out from beneath its hem are the straps of a garter belt. It's also red, contrasting with the dark nylon stockings they're holding up, and the black stilettos on her feet. Beneath the ends of the belt, McCree can just make out a pair of lacy red panties.

He holds up a hand and moves one finger in a circular motion. Sombra turns around obediently, slowly enough that McCree can get a good look at her from every angle.

He inhales through his teeth. The panties are a tanga cut, curving and clinging sinfully to the shape of Sombra's ass where it can reach, and leaving her wonderfully exposed otherwise. _She really went all-out with this little ensemble, didn’t she?_ McCree thinks to himself. But then again, Sombra doesn't half-ass anything.

She finishes her slow spin and turns to face McCree again properly. He snaps his mouth shut and smirks at her, trying to look somewhat unaffected, but he's sure that if the warmth and certain redness in his face don't give him away, the obvious bulge in his pants probably does.

"I take it you like what you see?" Sombra asks, eyes cast down low. Yeah, she's _definitely_ noticed how much McCree likes this.

"Uh-huh," McCree admits, voice embarrassingly high. There's no point lying now. He licks his dry lips and steps forward, hands tracing up and down Sombra's sides. The sheer material and the texture of the lace are electrifying under his fingertips. "But you know, I can't help but notice how familiar all this stuff looks..."

Sombra rolls her eyes and leans in close, smirking devilishly. She taps McCree on the nose. "Does it?” she asks, then adds, “Maybe I just know what you're into."

"Uh-huh. And there's no way you found this stuff by goin' through my search history, right?"

Again, Sombra rolls her eyes, this time to try and feign innocence. She's terrible at it. "And if I did?"

"Well then that would make you a very, very..." McCree steps forward, pushing Sombra back toward the bed. " _...very_ bad girl."

Sombra lets out a yelp of surprise as McCree shoves her down on the bed and climbs on top of her. He gives her no time to recover from the fall; he's on her in an instant, pressing his lips to hers and shoving his tongue down her throat. Sombra moans loudly and wraps her hands around McCree's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer.

McCree's hands slide from Sombra's shoulder to her chest, cupping and squeezing her breasts as he continues to kiss her. The cups of the chemise are tight and a little restrictive, but the texture of the lace makes up for the lack of squish somewhat. Sombra seems to like it, anyway, because she arches into his touch and presses her chest into his hands greedily.

She reaches around his arms and clumsily attempts to lift McCree's shirt up over his stomach. McCree pulls away from her mouth with a grunt and straightens up. "Fuck, you're impatient," he teases. He lifts his shirt up halfway, exposing his stomach and half his chest to her - a small appeasement for now. "Let a man take his time and enjoy himself on his birthday, will ya?"

Sombra bites her lip and whines, looking up at McCree with pleading eyes. She tries to arch up into him again, lifting her hips to grind against McCree's where they meet. McCree half-laughs, half-groans. "Fine." He relents, slipping his shirt off and tossing it away. Once it's off, Sombra lifts her hands to press against his chest and card through the hair there. McCree sighs contentedly, leaning back just enough that he can get a better view of Sombra.

"Fuck, that looks good on you," he mumbles. "Better 'n I could've imagined." And boy, has he _ever_ imagined it.

Sombra sticks her tongue out. "Uh-huh. I know; I have good taste." She rolls her hips up into McCree's groin again, happily grinding against his erection and totally ignoring that it’s _his_ taste that got her to buy the lingerie. "Wait 'til you see the set I got for _you_."

"Yeah, right -- wait, what?" McCree blanches for a second, totally caught off-guard, and that's just the opening Sombra was looking for: she shifts under him, quickly and suddenly, pulling her legs free and pressing the toe of her stilettoes to McCree's shoulder.

"¡No te creas!" she says. Sombra pushes McCree off her with her foot, and when he falls back against the bed she sits up, kicking her heels off and leaning over McCree. She hovers over him and McCree watches, voluntarily helpless, as Sombra unclasps his jeans and tugs them down with his boxers, letting his cock spring free.

She takes it in one hand, using the other to support her weight as she holds herself over McCree's body. Sombra kisses McCree hungrily, not even trying to keep it chaste. McCree responds just as eagerly, opening his mouth wide to let her tongue in and sliding his own against it. His hips twitch and jerk in Sombra's hold, her hand squeezing and stroking him just right. Without thinking, one of his hands goes between Sombra's legs too. He slips two fingers under her panties and begins to rub between her folds. She's just starting to get wet, so McCree moves his fingers in long strokes, trying to slick up his fingers to reduce the friction against Sombra's clit. She gasps deliciously into the kiss at his touch, giving McCree enough room to break the kiss and catch his breath.

He reaches up with his free hand and pulls Sombra's hair, lifting her head away from his mouth for a moment. "Shit," he gasps. "You ain't messin' around, are you?"

"I never mess around," Sombra retorts, but her voice is strained from the angle McCree holds her head at - not to mention the way she's still gasping and groaning as he flicks her clit.

"Damn right," McCree says. He pulls Sombra back down to him and kisses her again. She keeps stroking his cock through it, even when he stops touching her and brings his hands to her hips. He holds them hard, trying to still her movements. Sombra breaks the kiss and watches McCree carefully, wondering what he could possibly be up to. She gets her answer when McCree lifts her up and moves her bodily, positioning her so that her pussy hovers over his cock.

He slides his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way. Once he's completely naked, he hooks a finger in the crotch of Sombra's panties and pulls the fabric aside, exposing her dripping pussy to him. The only warning she gets before he pushes her down onto his cock is a wide, smug, toothy grin.

Sombra's eyes go wide and her mouth falls open as McCree thrusts up into her. She gasps for air and leans forward, clenching her fists against McCree's chest to try and steady herself a little bit. "Haah... not even gonna let me take my panties off for you?"

"You went to all the trouble of gettin' dressed up for me," McCree says. He doesn't acknowledge the waver in his voice. "I figure I should admire it as long as I can."

"R-right..." Sombra grins, clenching her teeth as she adjusts to having McCree inside her. It's clear she's proud of herself for putting this surprise together, but neither of them feels the need to say it aloud. Not right now.

Soon enough, Sombra gathers herself, and she starts to move slowly, encouraged by the gentle guiding motions of McCree's hands at her hips. It takes her a bit to find the right rhythm, but when she gets it, McCree is sure to let her know: he lets out a long, low moan and his head falls back. He rocks his hips in time with her, steadily at first, but getting more and more into it as Sombra's moans and gasps get louder.

She cries out suddenly when McCree thrusts at a different angle. He grins; he's found the right spot inside her, the one he knows will make her scream. But he doesn't want to rush things; he wants to drive Sombra wild - there's nothing hotter to him than her enjoying herself, losing herself to pleasure while she rides herself out on his dick - so he slows his movements down, just a little, and grinds himself against her G-spot.

Sombra whimpers and tries to move faster, but McCree holds her firm and steady. "Not yet," he says. "Let's take it nice and slow, yeah?"

Sombra glares down at him, but she doesn't fight. It's his birthday, after all; what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t let him have this? McCree laughs. He's merciful, though, and decides to let her move a little bit more. He guides her hips into a quicker rhythm and Sombra moans appreciatively.

Gradually, McCree begins to move her faster and faster. He watches Sombra as she starts to lift herself up and push back down on his cock, admiring the way the chemise highlights her curves, the way her breasts bounce with every move. She looks amazing, like something out of his best and dirtiest dreams. He could drink in the sight of her like this forever.

And it just keeps getting better. Sombra tosses her head back and gasps. Her thighs tense at McCree's sides and her pussy grows tighter. "There," McCree purrs. "Just a little more, sweetheart. Almost there... come on, come for Daddy."

Sombra moans throatily. She rocks her hips harder, faster, with renewed fervor. Within seconds, Sombra comes, clenching around McCree's cock and crying out in ecstasy. She's so fucking tight around him; it's all McCree can do to keep himself from coming too, but he's not done yet. He still wants more, and damn it, he is determined to get it.

He pushes Sombra off of him, down onto the bed. She's still in the throes of orgasm and convulsing wildly against the sheets. She makes a weak grabbing motion for McCree. He's never been one to keep a lady waiting, so he's on her again in an instant, flipping Sombra over and sliding back into her from behind with ease.

Sombra cries out again. McCree spanks her once, not too hard, just enough to get her to tighten up around him again. He looks down as he continues to pound his girlfriend, marveling at how easily his cock slides in and out of her, how her panties frame her ass perfectly, how the chemise hugs the curve of her back. At how fucking _gorgeous_ she is.

Sombra turns her head to watch McCree over her shoulder. He catches her eye and she smirks at him, hazy but still as mischievous as ever.

"Fuck!" McCree hisses, grip on Sombra's ass tightening involuntarily. Sombra laughs and tightens around him again, apparently trying to coax an orgasm out of him.

It works: he comes without warning, not having realized just how precariously close to the edge he had been getting until it was too late. He curls in on himself, leaning over Sombra as he blows his load inside of her. He knows he should pull out, but he doesn't quite have the wherewithal to do it.

When he finally finishes, they collapse on the bed together, one on top of the other. McCree takes a moment before finally pulling out and rolling over onto his back to give her some space. He takes a deep breath. He can hear Sombra panting beside him, so he reaches out to pull her close.

"Sorry about that," he mumbles into her neck. "Wasn't..."

"It's fine," Sombra says airily. Apparently she hasn't totally recovered from her orgasm yet either. "I was probably gonna let you anyway. No te preocupes; we're good."

"Right." McCree sighs, partially in relief, and partially because he still hasn't caught his breath yet either. He drags his hand down lightly to Sombra’s back, playing with the seams of the chemise she still wears. He smiles at the hum he gets in response.

They stay like that for a while, relaxed and content to just enjoy each other’s presence. But the silence can't last forever, and McCree is the one to break it first: “It really is nice, you know. The get-up.”

“What, this?” Sombra asks. She rolls over and gestures to herself. She looks sinfully good lying on her side like that, elbow bent and one hand on her hip. “You're the one who picked it out.”

“Yeah… about that.” McCree grins and pushes Sombra back down flat to the bed so he can crawl over her and straddle her legs. “What did I say about going through my search history?”

Sombra laughs that cute, smarmy, perfect laugh of hers and flicks his nose. “Sí, sí. But I figured I would make an exception to get you the perfect gift for your birthday.” Her smile turns sinister and knowing. “Or are you saying you don't like it?”

McCree surges forward and kisses her hard. “I love it and you know it,” he tells her, growling it against her lips. “So I'm gonna forgive you for it, just this once. On one condition.”

“And that is…?”

“You let me fuck you in it again.”

Sombra wraps her arms around his neck and leans up, lips hovering dangerously close to his. Her eyes twinkle in the low light of the room, full of mischief and promise. “How many times?”

McCree doesn’t answer: he pulls her in and kisses her again instead, deep and hungry.

It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
